Nicknames
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: Hermione never liked nicknames. Never. Well, that was until Fred and George showed her the upside of having special nicknames. Co-written with WeasleyForMe. Rated M.


**Nicknames**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Yada yada ya.

**Author's Note:** This is just a short one-shot that popped into my head. Fred is alive and well.

I have nothing against the nicknames many authors use for Hermione. I just wondered if she would actually like them and if not how she would react. I personally hate nicknames so here is this lovely little story. No offense is meant.

**This story is co-written with the wonderful WeasleyForMe. Enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione was trying to enjoy a nice day of reading. It had been so long since she just relaxed with a good book without the worry of Voldemort or his servants popping up and hexing the life out of her, literally. Well, she still had to worry slightly. Not all of the Death Eaters had been captured after the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

The book she was currently reading was actually a biography on Harry James Potter. She enjoyed reading them and pointing out mistakes and errors. After all, she was there with him for all the important things.

She was staying at the Burrow until all the Death eaters were captured and it was safe to bring her parents home.

She spent most of her free time reading or hanging out with Fred and George of all people. Harry and Ginny were too lovey dovey to handle in large doses and Ron had been… well Ron. She didn't realize how much she liked spending time with Fred and George until Fred almost died. He still had scars from the wall that fell on him but then again everyone had scars from the war.

She just began a paragraph on the Triwizard Tournament when she noticed two redheads in front of her. She kept her eyes trained on the book. She liked hanging out with them but reading took precedence right now.

"Is she ignoring us?" Fred asked. "I do believe so old chap." George responded. "We can't have that." "Nope. Why is she reading about The-Boy-Who-Survives-Anything?" George asked his twin.

"Oh you mean, I-defeated-Voldemort-and-yet-I'm-afraid-of-my-girlfriend's-older-brothers? No idea." Hermione repressed a smile at their banter. She was reading for Merlin's sake!

"Herms?" Fred asked in a sweet mocking voice. NO! No nicknames! "Freddie?" she ground out annoyed. "She speaks!" "Amazing." "What you do want, _Freddie_." She asked. Fred's playful smirk slipped into a frown.

George smiled and slapped his brother on his back. "Good one 'Mione." "What do you find so funny, Georgie?" she asked. George's smile also became a small frown.

Hermione grinned to herself and focused back on her book. That'll show them! Nicknames are not for her. Unbeknownst to her, Fred and George exchanged looks and shared a predatory smile.

"Now, Mia. We don't like-" George began. They both knew that the shared sentences and volley between the brothers made Hermione's head spin.

"those nicknames. Go for-" Fred picked up.

"Gred and Forge or..."

They leaned so each had their mouth near an ear and whispered to her, "Only call us Freddie and Georgie in bed."

Hermione was feeling hot and the warm air tickling her ears from the twin's mouths only worsened it. Her heart beat picked up with their closeness and her book was no longer interesting. Those eight words they whispered to her made her body shoot up and her desire to shoot down to her lower abdomen.

"Now boys. That's not nice. No one would hear your nicknames in the bedroom." She said hoping her voice was level and teasing. She had no wish to let them know how much she actually wanted them.

"I don't know about that, Mina. How loud can you scream?" George asked in seductively. "Or the real question is how loud can _we_ make you scream?" Fred asked in a husky tone while her brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to heat. "I.. erm…" she struggled not to just jump on one of them and snog them senseless. "I need to go…" she mumbled, collecting her books. "Where are you off to so fast, Mia?" George asked placing a hand on her lower back.

Her heart was thumping hard. They were just teasing, like they always did. Right? Where _was_ she going? She had no idea but she knew where she wanted to be and she didn't want to be there alone.

As she opened her mouth to answer, George's fingers began to gently draw little circles on her back. She had to clamp her mouth shut again to avoid moaning out loud. Fred smirked at her as he said, "We think you should stay right here with us, Mina."

Hermione was beginning to think that perhaps they weren't just joking. Perhaps...

He reached up to her face and cupped her cheek in his palm as he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Hermione's rapid pulse nearly stopped as the combination of Fred's lips and George's magical fingers teased her senses in unison. George came to stand directly behind her and placed his hands on both of her hips. His warm palms seemed to move in time with Fred's mouth.

Suddenly there was another set of lips against her neck. Hermione whimpered into Fred's mouth as George slowly trailed kisses up her neck to her ear lobe. "Can you think of any better place to be right now?" he whispered.

Hermione thought for a second before wrenching herself away from Fred's lips and out of George's grasp. "Yes!" she exclaimed, and the twins' faces fell into disappointed frowns. "I think it would be much better up in your bedroom," she finished, causing their smiles to return.

They both reached out and took her hands in their own. "We always knew you were the brightest witch of your age, Mione," Fred said with a wink as Hermione led them upstairs.

She pulled the twins into their bedroom and shut the door and applied a silencing charm. This time George scooped her up in his arms while Fred used his wand to push their beds together. George dropped her into the middle of the beds and jumped next to her. "Mia, you should know," he began.

"That we want you," finished Fred as he climbed on the other side of her.

Hermione blushed and giggled as identical lips and two sets of hands explored her face and neck. She sighed as George's hands found their way to the hem of her shirt, and he winked before pulling it up to reveal her creamy flesh. Fred immediately teased her newly revealed skin with his lips, mesmerizing her senses. Before Hermione realized it, her shirt was across the room and George was on top of her.

As Fred slipped Hermione's jeans down her legs, she began to protest. "I'm wearing a lot less clothing then either of you."

Fred and George shared a grin as they both jumped off the bed. "Come on, Mia," George told her. The nicknames were no longer even bothering her at this point.

"Have your wicked way with us," Fred finished. Hermione stood between them and quickly removed every stitch of their clothing with Fred's discarded wand. The twins smiled smugly as Hermione examined their muscled bodies in all of their naked glory.

"Wow, you really are identical," Hermione mused as she examined them both below the waist.

"Now, Herms, if you are quite through, we have business to attend to," George told her as he removed her bra and ran his fingertips along the outsides of her breasts. Fred pushed her back onto the bed and slid her knickers off before she had a chance to enjoy his twin's hands.

"Come back," she whispered, and within seconds Fred and George were tasting each bit of her flesh. Hermione writhed around on the beds, unable to form coherent thoughts for once in her life.

Fred's hands were splayed across her chest, pinching and rubbing her breasts until she almost cried out. Once George's fingers found their way to her intimate folds, she couldn't keep quiet. 

"Oh, Merlin! That feels amazing," she hissed. The twins kept a steady pace as George straddled her, ready to enter her. Fred knelt next to Hermione, and she grasped his erect penis in her small hands, causing him to groan.

"Ready, Mione?" George asked.

"Yes, but don't call me that," she whispered as George placed his member against her opening.

"Fine then, are you ready, Sex Goddess Hermione?" As George slid inside Hermione, she forgot once again that 'Mione' annoyed her. Honestly, the twins could call her anything they wanted to as long as they didn't stop.

George pressed himself forward until he was buried deep within her. He began to move slowly, enjoying the little mewing sounds Hermione was making beneath him. Fred managed to keep control of himself as Hermione's little hands wrapped around his length of flesh and toyed with him. He kept his own hands on her chest and ribs, adding to his twins' movements.

George thrust in and out of Hermione as he kissed her lips and neck, leaving a little trail of marks along her collar bone. He nearly screamed when she thrust back against his hips, adding to the building pressure. Just the sight of Fred's hands on Hermione perfect breasts was making him extremely hot.

Bracing his hands against her hips, George pounded into her harder. Hermione screamed as she came. "Oh, oh! Freddie and Georgie! Oh!"

George beamed a bright smile as he came inside of her, pumping until he could no longer move. As she screamed their unwanted nicknames, Fred lost himself as well and spilled his seed onto Hermione perfect breasts and the bedding. She took a few deep breaths as Fred lay on one side of her with George on the other side.

"Wow, I really think I like nicknames," she told them.

"So do we," they replied in unison.

**Please Review! We would really like your feedback! **

**supernaturalmuse & WeasleyForMe**


End file.
